


Unexpected

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Monter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty & Harper find they have more in common than just bore holes and start on a long road to mental healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It's official...I'm multi-ship trash. But Monter is ADORABLE.

Harper had always been an anathaema to Monty. She seemed to have an almost limitless skill-set and, although he knew he was smart when it came to electronics, he was very clearly a one-trick pony. In this way, he saw her as unattainable from pretty much the first moment he saw her in the Skybox.

The Skybox was weird because they were all clearly confined, the cells proving that but meals and exercise were communal so you ended up seeing quite a few people. Monty now knew that he shared the space with ninety-eight other people but most of the time it seemed like fewer than that. He couldn’t work out why he’d never seen Harper before though.

Romance in either the Skybox or the ground was pretty unlikely though: the former being pretty impossible due to the impracticalities; and the latter being flat out mad considering they were in danger for their lives every day. It seemed like things might be changing though.

She smiled at him when there was no real reason to and she sought him out for bland conversation about nothing at all. She’d been through the same hell he had and that seemed to have created a bond which wasn’t easily dismissed, despite the fact he’d rather have had a completely different reason to be connected thank you very much.

They didn’t talk about Mount Weather very often and even when they did it was never about the really serious stuff. It was difficult to know how to put it into words and even when you did have the words it was hard to actually voice them. Abby thought it would be good for all of them to talk to someone about their problems but very few people had actually taken her up on the offer.

There was always maintenance work going on on the ground, the Ark and the ground having that in common. After all, the ground now had the crashed Ark upon it so it shouldn’t have been that surprising. Monty knew that various trips had been made back to Mount Weather to get supplies, the fact that it was a death trap not out-weighing it’s use. None of the delinquents had been asked to return there, perhaps the adults were astute enough to realise what the answer would be.

The sounds of tools around the camp were sudden and the loud noise set people off more often than not. When it was noted, a system was put in place where one shouted to alert people to the noise before it happened. This had a similar affect and so the idea was scrapped completely.

Honestly, Monty was surprised more people hadn’t developed Post-Traumatic Stress. 

You could see it the eyes of those who had been in Mount Weather. Whilst the people who had been captured towards the end of their incarceration were fearful and occasionally upset, angry or overwhelmed, it was the ones who had been drilled, and the ones who had watched that torture, who were finding it difficult to adjust.

He heard whispers around the camp about how they should have been nicer to Jasper after he had been speared, the way people were acting now was very similar. Monty felt vindicated by these whispers but also rather annoyed, what did they think he’d been going on about back then anyway?

~~~

When Monty noticed Harper hadn’t been around much recently he asked around (surreptitiously he thought, although Raven gave him a knowing wink when he left the room, causing him to blush). Eventually he found her hidden around the back of the Ark’s crash site, on the opposite side to the gate, wedged between two curved bits of metal.

“Harper?”

She looked up and the sun caught her dark-blonde hair as she did so. It shone and was so beautiful that Monty had to remind himself to breathe.

He hadn’t actually decided what he was going to say when he found her. ‘I noticed you’d been missing for a while and so I came to look for you’ sounded stalkerish, even to his inexperienced ears. He turned to go, the fact that she was okay being enough at the moment.

Harper wasn’t sure when it happened, but some time in between breaking into Dante’s office and Monty running to hug her in the torture chamber, she’d developed what she was currently calling ‘annoying feelings’ for him. The fact that he’d sought her out, noticed that she wasn’t around camp, ignited a spark of hope in her that maybe this wasn’t a one-sided feeling after all.

She loved the way that he fidgeted when he was nervous (which he was doing now); that he looked down and then at everything all at once, his gaze not seeming to be able to settle on anything when he was overthinking (like now); and how he seemed to lose all speech when he wasn’t sure why he had started the conversation in the first place and couldn’t move from one spot (like now).

“Don’t go.” Harper replied, her want for being alone evaporating in Monty’s presence.

He turned back towards her, a look of confusion on his face. A question seemed to be forming in his eyes but it wasn’t being voiced. He sat down near her hiding place, leaning against the cooling metal of the Ark and was rewarded when she shuffled out a bit and leaned against it too.

They sat there like that in companionable silence, which was odd because they’d spoken very little in the grand scheme of things.

Over time, the sun set, cooling the area even further and if Harper’s head fell onto Monty’s shoulder at some point and if Monty’s arm came up to allow her to settle in further, that was just because of the temperature, nothing more.

~~~

They met there like that for nearly a week, saying little, doing less, just resting in each other’s presence.

One day, after Harper had extricated herself from the hidey hole and Monty had slung his arm round her as soon as she’d settled next to him, there was a drilling noise from nearby.

Harper’s entire body stiffened. She tried to pull away from Monty and scrabble back into her hole but Monty just held her, whispering nonsense words into her ear and stroking her hair. When it was over, Monty let go slightly, allowing her the space.

She leant her head back on his shoulder and carried on looking out across the rolling hills. Say whatever else you wanted about Earth but it really was beautiful.

“Is that why you’re out here?” Monty asked softly after a time.

Harper turned towards Monty when he spoke, pleased he kept his arm around her shoulders even as she did so, she felt like she needed the support for this conversation.

“No…yeah…I guess?” She started, laughing ruefully at her initial fumble.

Monty just waited, ready to help support with words if needed but not going anywhere regardless.

“Initially it was just the noise but now, I guess it’s the people too? It’s like they’re a threat, even though I know they’re not. Back here, back here I can kind of think and if…if there’s a noise I can just freak out and get over it without anyone seeing. Does that make sense?”

“That makes sense.” Monty replied and when she looked at him expectantly, he continued. “Like anything unexpected is something to concern yourself over because you don’t know if it’s dangerous or not, and being around people doesn’t help, even when you think it should?”

Harper removed herself from Monty’s arms and for a minute, he thought he’d said something wrong but then she was moving and her mouth was on his and kissing him.

She moved away and shyly asked, “Was that…”

Monty cut her off. “That was…um…unexpected?”

“Good unexpected or bad unexpected?” She asked, afraid she had called the situation all wrong.

“Definitely ‘good unexpected’.” Monty replied, grinning.

Harper returned the smile and moved in to kiss Monty again; she didn’t have to move far though because Monty had moved as well.

They met half-way.


End file.
